$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 7 & 6 \\ 4 & 1 & 7 \\ 0 & 2 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 4 & 0 \\ 7 & 1 & 2 \\ 6 & 7 & 9\end{array}\right]$